Sweet
Sweet (Italian: Dolce) is a character and one of the deuteragonists of the series and franchise, Angel's Friends. She is part of the Angel's Friends and a 99% Angel who goes to Earth to start her stage in Golden School in order to become a 100% Guardian Angel and win her Radiant Halo. Background Sweet is a 15-star old (in Season 1) angel and the third member to join the Angel's Friends although she was presented at the same time as Miki, she was the one who came up with the name and phrase: "Angel's Friends, Together Forever". Also, her Earthly one is Edward, while her Devil rival is Kabale. Her mascot is Butterfly, who rests on her hairband. Her duty is activating Sweet's metamorphose in an Earthly one girl. 'Personality' Sweet is ironic, brilliant, naive, cute, cheerful, capable of making people smile in the most dark moments, a bit frivolous and sometimes playful however surprisingly wise and deep. 'Physical Description' Sweet is slender with fair skin and has got wavy and long fuchsia pink hair and grayish-blue eyes. She has got a passion for candies, especially pink lollipops, and for fashion, especially collecting sunglasses. She likes to wear "candy" style and trendy clothes, most of them in different shades of pink and lilac, the pastel colors. Role in the series 'Seasons' 'Season 1' Sweet appears for the first time on the episode, Friends Forever , together with Miki, when Raf and Uri were in their Dreamers talking about Raf's nightmare and fear of losing again to Sulfus. Sweet is assigned to protect Edward and to compete against Kabale. She is a beginner unlike her roommate, Miki, who is a repeater. Sweet immediately became best friends with Raf and Uri and after telling Raf that she and Uri would always be there when she truly needed her, she came up with the group's name and phrase: "Angel's Friends, Together Forever". Sweet helped Uri finding Raf when she and Sulfus went missing after having been swallowed by the Challenge Room, the two also jumped into the tornado that had sucked their friend in together with Kabale and Cabiria. After separating paths, Sweet and Uri faced and fought against a metallic bear who was under Maliki's control. In order to find their friends, it was the first time the two angels and the two devils united forces to defeat Maliki. Clothes If you like to see more information about Sweet's clothing, go to Main Article: All of Sweet's Outfits. Powers 'Sound Fly' A power that which she can emit audible sounds that make the adversary dizzy for a certain period of time. It's used for the first time on the episode, Friends Forever. 'Video Fly' A power that actually allows her to create holograms. It's used for the first time on the episode, Protection. 'Stop Fly' Allows her to stop the time temporary. It's used for the first time on the episode, The Rules of the Game. 'Hairy Fly' A power that allows her hair to grow and attack the enemy like a bullwhip. Sweet achieves this power in the second season while fighting with Kabale. 'Prisma Fly' Her wings spread the eternal chromatic essence of sweet pink, with which Sweet, Raf and the other Angels and Devils are trying to defeat Reina. It's used for the first time on the episode, Final Clash. Gallery Trivia *The inspiration for Sweet's animated version is inspired by the character, Strawberry Shortcake from the animated series of the same name and she is also one of the characters to have pink hair. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Angel's Friends characters Category:Angels Category:Heroines